onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Image appearance on pages
Why is it that there's no padding between the images and text in articles like there is on every other anime wiki? In my opinion, the articles look much better when there's some padding between them and the text rather then when they are right up against the text. - Discussion I'll second this problem and I'll add to it further by saying that there should be some space between the image and the outline. It looks kind of bad as it is right now. What it looks like right now: http://i.imgur.com/Cp9EKpF.png Note how the black outline hugs the image and the text hugs the outline What I'm suggesting it should look like: http://i.imgur.com/R1zQz2k.png Note how the small spacing between the image and outline gives it a better look and the text is spaced away from the outline. Idontknowwhatimdoing (talk) 23:41, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Use Monobook. SeaTerror (talk) 02:35, September 10, 2014 (UTC) That's not a solution. DP screwed it up with this edit to the css, which was done for who knows what reason. Monobook is always a solution. SeaTerror (talk) 16:32, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Monobook is not a solution. There's the solution though. We should ask DP why he did that edit, and if he can revert it. Mr. Whatever (talk) 16:49, September 10, 2014 (UTC) "Monobook is always a solution." SeaTerror (talk) 16:56, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Please keep the forum on topic. Monobook will not fix the issue for those who wish to use the modern Wikia skin. Mr. Whatever (talk) 19:21, September 10, 2014 (UTC) The solution is simple. Just use Monobook. SeaTerror (talk) 16:29, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I tried Monobook. It's horrible, and I can't see why anyone would want to use it. You can stop trolling now. 16:44, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Last time I'm telling you SeaTerror. Your ban forum will return if you continue to troll and be off topic on forums. Mr. Whatever (talk) 16:56, September 11, 2014 (UTC) This is still a problem. Can we go back to the old thumbnails now? They didn't have this problem, and they looked fine. The colors even matched the wiki's background better. 05:21, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I've never noticed this forum before, but finally! I always hated it. I blame Staw. The way he designed it before, it looked hideous, following an example of it later followed. With the black boarder, eww, it just doesn't suit this wiki. It should be how it used to be. Actually on the other wikis, the pictures don't have an outline on it, with gray text, which I truthfully prefer over the last two designs. So I second JSD. 05:38, September 14, 2014 (UTC) That was a poll decision. I was against it too. I don't remember the name of the forum for it so I can't get the link. SeaTerror (talk) 22:49, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I found the old discussion and poll, it's here. Anyways, I think we should revert the changes, and go back to the older style of borders, etc. Maybe only some color tweaks, but mostly keep it the same way it was before. 01:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I've reverted the changes for now (I think) so we can hopefully seen what things were like before and make sure that fixes most of the issues we've had with the new style. 17:12, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Didn't they also change the infoboxes to match the other boxes? SeaTerror (talk) 17:51, November 18, 2014 (UTC) The css classes were changed, IDK when but we can still do something like this :Nah, it doesn't look that good. The border color just doesn't match with the rest of the color scheme. I'd go with something softer. And the border around the text isn't the same size as the border around the file, so the text basically looks out of place and kind of awkward. 04:23, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Images are gonna change once Venus skin comes out, so let's just wait until after that if we want to change things. 04:25, January 19, 2015 (UTC)